Methods for the determination of end values are known from the prior art, in which starting from a start value input signals can be received within a previously determined time period, which signals increase the start value by either a specific or a freely selectable value. After elapse of the time period the instantaneous value determined up to that point is outputted as an end value. Such a system is, for example, of known art from the Internet platform eBay, in which the goods of third parties can be auctioned by third parties. Here electronic bids entered via a bidding agent serve as input signals for the method of known art. Start value, instantaneous value and end value correspond to amounts of money, wherein the end value is a purchase price. The increase of the instantaneous value takes place by a step prescribed by the system, wherein the bidding agent of known art bids up to an end value set by a user.
What is disadvantageous in this system is that the determination of the end value takes place in a very uniform manner and is therefore very calculable.
The object of the present invention is therefore to specify a system that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.